


lurking in calls

by dillywrites



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Diss Track, Fluffy, Gay, Georgewastaken, M/M, Oneshot, discord calls, dream is madly in love with george, dreamnotfound, drink water pls ily, fanfic reading, george has dream wrapped around his finger, i hope u enjoy, idfk what to put, long distance, stream, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillywrites/pseuds/dillywrites
Summary: Because Dream loved George so much he couldn’t even go without ending the call. // It’s because of this that he lurks in discord calls, silent but listening to none other than Lauv. In a bittersweet way, it makes his heart twist. George had Dream wrapped around his finger, even if they were just friends.ORDream is in love with George, and he looks forward to calls with him every second of the day. After Quackity’s stream creating a diss track on Dream, George and Dream’s one-on-one discord call turns into something Dream couldn't have imagined would happen on the same night a diss track was made on him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	lurking in calls

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, this never happened! it’s just made up imagination, please don’t pressure the ccs into an actual relationship or anything :] all for fun!

Because Dream loved George so much he couldn’t even go without ending the call.

It’s because of this that he lurks in discord calls, silent but listening to none other than Lauv. In a bittersweet way, it makes his heart twist. George had Dream wrapped around his finger, even if they were just friends. 

You could consider Dream a strong, powerful person. Has thousands, maybe more, of people behind the screen that scream his name. And knows it, too. But if George called? If George screamed his name? 

He’d be on his knees, at George’s service, within moments. 

It’s because of this that he doesn’t leave calls when George needs to stream with other people. Its because of this that Dream listens to hopeless love songs while he patiently waits for his chance to be alone with George again.  
It’s because of this that he’s weak for George, always on his toes, just for the british boy. He knows George has him wrapped around his finger. But he can’t even bring himself to be mad about it. 

Dream’s not a clingy person. He barely goes soft for anybody. Unless it’s George. He’s basically the opposite of himself most of the time around George. Or in reality, that’s just how a person acts when they’re in love. 

—

George’s stream ends, sending his viewers to Quackity’s diss track stream. Dream patiently waits in the call for a moment to talk to George. He doesn’t really have anything to say, he just wants to hear George’s voice. Talk about *anything* for the few minutes he can catch in between streams. 

He waits for George to undeafen, excitement expanding in his chest. This happens every time they call, even if it’s only for a few moments. 

The all too familiar ding rings in his ears. “George!” Dream can’t help but call out into the silent vc.

“Hey, Dream,” George says, calmly. Dream loses some of his energy to match George’s. 

“You’re gonna be on Quackity’s stream right?”

“Yeah, hopefully not for long though, I’m kind of tired to be honest.”

Dream’s stomach churns at the thought of George sleeping. Call him a creep, but his sleep calls with George make his heart hurt with pure love. When he sleeps, he curls up with blankets and pulls them up to his chin. He sleeps in almost fetal position, hugging his pillow. And he looks angelic. 

“Don’t overwork yourself, George.” Dream’s voice dripped with care. 

“I won’t, don’t worry. I’ll dm you during the stream, okay?”

Though George was definitely not as clingy as Dream was, little things like this made Dream so happy. The fact that he was willing without Dream having to ask. “Sounds good. Do you have to go now?” His voice was soft. 

George matched the gentle tone, though it was only them in the call. “I think so. I’ll talk to you after?”

“Of course,” Dream said, with a smile so large you could hear it in his voice. He almost added, “obviously,” but refrained in worries of making George feel bad. He was careful about little things like that. Always careful with George. 

The less-happy sound of George exiting the call (a total of 21 hours, from sleep calling to just keeping the call going) sounds and Dream exits as well. 

He clicks over to Quackity’s stream, sighing as he sees the title: DOING A DISS TRACK ON DREAM! 

He knows he’ll watch this with a good laugh. And in all honestly, he’ll know it will sound good, too. He doesn’t mind too much, his mind still stuck in a swirl that only thinks about George for hours on end. 

—

During the stream, George yawns multiple times and Quackity makes fun of him. Dream takes it upon himself to make a yawn counter in their dms. This is how he distracts himself from the butterflies of the image of George’s yawn. 

George yelled at him through silent words in their dms, making Dream laugh to himself. He could see on stream when George would get flustered, could tell when he had seen his messages. It was barely visible though, in all honesty. You basically had to *be* Dream to even notice it. 

Dream noticed everything. Especially when it came to George. 

At this point, it’s pretty obvious that Dream is deeply in love with his best friend. It scratches at his brain, tugs at his heart, pokes at his lungs all day. He loses his breath just at the mere thought of George being with him. Oceans away, his heart hurts to think about how much he wants George next to him. It’s stupid to even think about, but he can’t help but let the thought thread itself into place. 

Dream switched to watching Quackity’s stream on his phone so he could go make instant noodles. Though it wasn’t a surprising occasion, a discord message popped through his notifications, sending a thrill down to his stomach. He responded, carefully, and continued making his noodles. 

The diss track they were making was, admittedly, pretty good for the amount of time it was produced in. It definitely sounded like something Quackity would make. He zoned out for a bit, just letting the stream sounds fill his ears while he did other things, like eat, clean up the kitchen, and unload the dishes. 

“DREAM!” Sapnap yelled from his room. 

“WHAT?” Dream yelled back, putting a few dishes away in a stack. 

“CAN YOU MAKE ME SOME RAMEN PLEASE? I’LL GIVE YOU A KISS IF YOU DO!”

Dream sighed and chuckled to himself. “SURE, SAPNAP. PASS ON THE KISS THOUGH.”

“THANKS, YOU’RE THE BEST I LOVE YOU!”

Dream smiled to himself as he got out another package of ramen, Quackity’s auto tuned rapping bouncing in his ears. 

George’s voice on the stream made Dream pause what he was doing. He moved over to his phone and watched the screen, eyes dancing to George’s pretty face. 

George was recording a clip to add at the end of a line, and Dream watched with fascination as his lips let out a “mwah!” Foolishly, it made his heart leap. Watching him smile and laugh makes his heart warm. He listens to both of their laughter dance in his ears as he makes Sapnap some ramen, his heart light. 

—

After the stream, to Dream’s luck, George sticks around. They lay in a call just between the two of them. The discord call is located on their phones, and they both lay in bed, exhausted from the day. Though Dream didn’t really do much today, he still feels exhaustion pass through him as his body his the mattress. In some ways, he’s convinced that he shares the same feeling as George. It’s dumb and he knows it, but he likes to think they’re connected. 

George’s voice snaps him from his mind. “Oh god, look at twitter,” George starts, voice tired. George’s tired voice makes Dream feel light headed. It’s the best sound on the earth; raspy and low. 

“My notifs are flooded, what’s happening?”

“Quackity accidentally almost called you my boyfriend and everyone noticed. Clips everywhere,” George says, slightly laughing to himself. The laugh sounds a bit shaky, even over the phone. 

Dream’s heart lurches at the word “boyfriend.” Things so simple like that, middle schooler type things, never fail to make him feel fuzzy. 

“Oh. This has happened before anyways, I don’t really mind,” Dream responds, trying to mask the fact that he wouldn’t mind being called George’s boyfriend at all. 

“Me either, to be honest. This happens like everyday.” Dream listens carefully, trying to pick out tones of the same want that he feels. 

“Literally. It’s crazy to think, like, uhm-“ he coughed, “-so many people ship us. It’s kind of crazy honestly.” He laughed a bit. It was. 

“It is, it definitely is crazy.” George adds a scoff. 

Dream’s stomach drops. *Is it crazy that maybe I have a pocket still full of hope for us?* Dream thinks. His face scrunches up as he hears what he sounds like. He really was a hopeless romantic. 

“How do you feel about your diss track?” George suddenly says into the call. 

“It’s actually pretty good, I’ll admit it. My favorite part’s your background kiss though, for sure.” You can hear the teasing smile in his voice, even though he unironically means it. 

George laughs a bit. “It was pretty funny. I was so tired though. Could you tell, do you think?”

He could, but only because he was Dream. He noticed everything. “Not really. Don’t worry about it too much.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Yeah, of course.” He exhaled. “Do you... do you need to go sleep now then? I don’t want to keep you up.” Even though he wished they would stay up all night. 

“No, it’s still pretty early. As long as I’m not doing anything exhausting i’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Dream responded nonchalantly, trying to mask his excitement. He loved nights like these, where it was just Dream and George. Sometimes, it felt like they were together and not in their own rooms, miles and miles away. He often put both earbuds in (he usually only put one) to let George’s voice fill his head completely. No distractions, extra connection. 

“So,” Dream continued after some silence, “did you do anything fun today? Besides make a diss track on your ‘boyfriend’ or whatever?” Dream laughs with his words, making a harmony, and George laughs as well. 

“Well, not really to be honest. Not sure I even left the house....”

“Oh well, that’s okay. What’d you eat for lunch?” he asks, a strong caring tone lining his question. 

“... I don’t think I ate, actually.”

“GEORGE!”

George laughed and gave in, “I ate a little before my stream. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. I’m not super hungry anyways.”

“If you’re hungry please eat though.”

“Okay, okay, Dream.”

He found himself smiling for no reason. Every time George said his name, it sent shoots of thrills up his spine, leaving a genuine smile plastered on his face for a long time. His smile barely ever left when George was there. 

Suddenly a surge of boldness runs up Dream’s throat and out of his mouth. “You know, some of those stories are pretty good. Like the fanfics... about us.” The words leave his mouth and he shivers from butterflies. 

George pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath that can be picked up by the earbud microphone. “Yeah, they definitely are. I’ve actually... nevermind.” 

Dream raises his eyebrows and his breath catches. “No, what were you gonna say?”

George hesitates a long time. Dream adds, “I don’t mind,” and that seems to persuade George. 

“I’ve read a lot of them. I’ve been this close to sharing them with you sometimes, I just never have.”

“Show me your favorite,” Dream demands, yet his voice is kind. 

“Oh- I- um, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I want to... see if we have the same favorite.” It was a lie. He just wanted to know what the contents of it were. Maybe he could start doing things from that fic, make George’s dreams come true. God, that’s all Dream ever wanted. 

“O-oh, okay. Let me, um, find it real quick.”

“Take your time.” 

A little while later after some silence, Dream’s phone buzzes next to him with a notification. 

“Is that it?” He asks, reaching for his phone. 

“Yeah. Are you going to read it right now?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.” He didn’t want to make George uncomfortable. 

“No, no, you can read it. I’d actually like to hear your reactions.”

“Say less,” Dream teases, and opens the link from their dms. 

He’s never read this one before. He reads it, his eyes scanning over the words with awe. It’s amazing. It’s from his perspective, and it’s exactly how he feels. How deeply in love Dream is with George, how his heart races when George yawns, when George laughs, when George smiles... basically anything George does. The fic is fluffy, and it fills Dream with joy. He already knows he’ll read this a thousand times over after this. 

“...Dream? D-do you like it so far?”

Dream exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I love it,” he says breathlessly. “It’s perfect.” He winces and hopes George doesn’t realize the feelings hidden behind the words. 

He keeps reading when George doesn’t respond. It glazes over Dream’s eyes and imprints itself into his brain forever. The words the author uses make Dream feel like he’s flying; the writing is done so well. The fic displays exactly how he feels, and it almost scares him, how fans can see right through him. But he can’t bring himself to even mind that much as he continues to read. 

The fic was medium-length, and soon enough, Dream finishes. “Wow,” he says, pausing. “That was amazing.”

“I know. I like how the author, like, I don’t know. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Dream goes soft. “You can tell me.”

“It’s sort of how the author like, I don’t know, describes feelings. It makes them seem so... how do I explain it. Like, a big deal. Major?”

Dream almost blurts it out. He pauses, debating whether to say it. He could let it all out right now. He could risk it, risk everything. He weighs his options. 

“They are,” Dream says in a whisper, letting it fall off his lips before he can think about it too much. 

George gasps slightly, so silently it almost doesn’t get picked up in the call. It sounded more like a breath. 

George waits. “What... what do you mean, by that?” he whispers. His soft voice in a whisper makes Dream’s heart twist. He sounds like he knows what Dream meant to display. His heart practically beats out of his chest. It seems like you could almost hear the bass of it over the phone. 

What does he say now? He could explain everything. He could say it all, let everything out, let all his walls down. After all, it has been weighing on him for almost a year now. 

It’s scary, though. All of the things he risks by saying these things. He’s always thought, *I could live with these feelings. He doesn’t have to know. As long as I’m satisfied with these calls, these little interactions that make me so happy, I’ll be fine. I can live with it.* But right now, all of it lays on the tip of his tongue, begging, so close to coming out of his lips. 

“Dream?” George whispers again. Dream’s breathing becomes hard. 

He has to make a decision, now, and quick. He could lie, say he was talking about the character. He feels like he’s suffocating, trying to speak words that make sense. 

“I-I mean... I, uh, I know what that feelings like so. Um. ‘They are,’ as in, they are major. M-major feelings, I mean,” he stutters out. He squeezes his eyes shut and wants to cry. His execution was so poor. Did he mess everything up? 

But George says something unexpected. “I know what you mean.” His voice is understanding, his volume still very very quiet. 

Dream’s eyes shoot open. “Elaborate,” he demands. He can’t stop himself from asking. George caves immediately. 

“I fee- I’ve felt the same way, before. Too. I mean, we all have, haven’t we?” George adds with a laugh, clearly trying to hide something. 

“George.” His tone makes George abruptly stop laughing. Suddenly he feels bold, powerful even. Like the persona he plays on the internet. It’s an odd change, from the nervous bubble he was in just moments ago. 

“Y-yeah?” he stutters in response. 

“It sounds like you’re hiding something,” is the safest thing to say. 

George laughs nervously, but says, “Maybe I am.” Dream feels like going limp. He feels like he can barely breathe, even though he’s playing a bold act right now. 

Dream chuckles low in his throat and says, “Elaborate.”

“I don’t know how to say it to you, Dream,” George explains immediately. 

“I won’t embarrass you if you try.”

George’s voice goes shy. “I don’t know if it’ll end well.”

Dream can hear his heartbeat in his ears. “Death is the only thing that can separate us. Unless you’re coming to kill me, tell me. I could never be mad at you for anything.”Genuineness seeps through his words, even though he’s still been too scared to say anything himself. 

George pauses. Dream imagines him chewing on his lip in thought, and his heart leaps. Why does he do this to himself?

There’s too long of a silence on the other end. Dream slices through it with: “Tell me, George.”

George can’t wait any longer to get the words off his tongue. “When I told you, that I felt those feelings in the past tense... I was lying.” He takes a deep breath. “The reason... everything, just... my mind hurts, Dream.” Dream takes a deep breath to calm his heartbeat. His mind is racing, racing, racing. It hurts a bit, too, in all honesty. 

“Take your time,” Dream says softly into the air. “Tell it like it is. Simple.” He wants to hear it plain and simple. He wants it to be what he thinks it is. 

“I’m in love with you. Like George was with Dream, in that fic you just read.”

It’s what he thought it was. Dream goes breathless, the wind knocked out of him. His heart is pounding ferociously, threatening to cause problems. His stomach hurts in the best way possible. 

“P-please don’t be mad, Dream, I just—“

“No George, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you, I promise. We’re fine.” His chest is exploding with joy, and you can hear it in his voice. He choses his next words carefully. “When I read that fic, it was like reading my own mind, George. It put everything I’ve been thinking for almost a year now into words. That’s... that’s why I was so silent when I was reading it.”

Dream can hear George breathing. “I’m not dreaming, am I?”

Dream can’t help but laugh. “Nice pun.”

“I’m serious. I feel like... like I’m floating,” George says, voice breathless. 

Dream smiles. “Trust me, I know how you feel.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Say what?”

“Tell me that you’re in love with me.”

Dream’s heart lurches, but he complies under George’s demand immediately, unable to say no to him. “I’m in love with you, just like Dream was in love with George in the fic.” 

“And you said a whole year?”

“Almost, yeah.”

“That’s a long time.”

“You don’t say,” Dream teases. 

George laughs and takes a breath. “Can we sleep call tonight?”

Dream smiles so large you can basically hear it through the phone. Butterflies shoot into takeoff in his stomach. “I would want nothing more than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i genuinely appreciate u all so much <33 comments and kudos make me so so happy pls feel free to interact with me :] drink some water and grab a snack i love u all and i hope you’re well!!
> 
> specific/nonspecific positive feedback is so so so highly appreciated


End file.
